The Forever I Love You
by bluefood4life
Summary: Percy plans to ask Annabeth's hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what I can do to improve! Thanks!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was sitting on her bunk reading earn she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

It was Percy in his usual CHB tee-shirt and jeans. "Hey Annabeth, want to go for a walk? I have a surprise for you!"

"Sure!" she had nothing to do anyways. Plus she always loved to go on walks with Percy. She walked with him out the door.

"So where to?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that, remember? It's a surprise Wise Girl."

"I hate surprises," she whined. She hated not knowing what to expect.

"Well you'll like this one!" Percy replied. He gave her a kiss on the head. "I packed us some lunch and supper so we can stay all day if you want. Also it'll be just us together, which I thought you would enjoy."

"Well then lets get going!" Annabeth was excited. Whole day just with Percy! She was bursting with joy!

They began their walk through the woods. They just talked about the normal stuff like what new campers came, what their friends were doing, etc.

They were walking for about thirty minutes until Annabeth started to worry wether Percy knew where he was going or not. She decided to ask. "Are you sure you know where you're going Seaweed Brain?"

Percy seemed confident though. "There is no need to worry," he assured her. "We'll arrive in a little while. Don't worry, I just want you to be happy."

Annabeth took his advise. They continued their journey hand in hand. It gave her comfort to know there was someone who cared about her.

A little more walking and the trees began to clear to a beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere and a brook running through the middle.

She couldn't believe her eyes! It was beautiful!

She turned to Percy and said, "Thank you."

He looked back at her with his sea green eyes and replied, "No need to thank me. I have you, and thats all the thanks I need."

He had always been the sweetest thing. She loved him so much. "I love you."

"I love you to Wise Girl. Now lets eat, i'm starving!"


	2. Chapter 2

**To: jasonhunterdarkus2**

 _ **Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I try to update once a week. Yes, this story is new and still a work in progress. I am very sorry for the confusion. Here's the next chapter.**_

 ** _Thanks!,_**

 ** _bluefood4life_**

Percy's POV

Percy was beyond nervous. From the moment he bought the ring until now he has wanted everything to go right.

Though he tried to keep his focus off the ring and more on making Annabeth happy.

Man, she sure is pretty. Her grey eyes, "Percy." her blonde hair,... "Percy!" Annabeth was trying to get his attention. He snapped out of it, "You're staring."

 _She's right._ he realized he was staring. He started to blush. "Sorry Annabeth."

He continued eating his lunch of a turkey sandwich.

"Percy is anything wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"No!" he said almost too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

Oh no, she was noticing. "Everything's fine Annabeth. I want you to be happy. There's no need to worry, this is a fun trip!"

When they finished their food Percy wanted to do something fun so he suggested, "Hey, want to go wad in the brook?"

"Sure!" Annabeth exclaimed.

So they took off their shoes and socks and got in the water, only ankle deep.

When Annabeth wasn't looking, Percy saw his chance and splashed her with water.

"You little!..." then she proceeded to splash him.

This eventually turned into a full on splash war ending with both of them hunched over laughing and Annabeth slipping and falling into the water.

Annabeth was frustrated but percy only laughed harder.

"You're adorable when you're frustrated," observed Percy.

"Shut-up," Annabeth blushed.

They got out of the water. Percy willed Annabeth's clothes dry and POOF!, the water was gone. Pros of being a son of Poseidon.

"Thanks," Annabeth said relieved.

"Anytime," Percy replied.

"I always forget that you can do that," Annabeth said, laughing.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be called Wise Girl any more," Percy joked. "Maybe you should be called Forgetful Girl?"

"Shut-up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Though I think that _your_ name fits you perfectly."

Percy went to go get a blanket and pick a bouquet of flowers on the way back.

He laid out the blanket and gave the flowers to Annabeth.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said. Then Percy watched as Annabeth flawlessly braided the flowers.

"What?" he was staring again.

"You look beautiful," Then he pulled her into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Man, it sure was relaxing being able to get away from the hustle and bustle of camp and just spend time with the love of her life. So far it was turning out to be the best day with Percy she has had in years. Now they lay side by side on a blanket naming out what the clouds look like. She and her dad would do this when she was just a little kid, maybe two or three. About every 20 seconds one of them would go "Oh! That one looks like a giraffe!" or whatever they thought the cloud looked like.

Percy broke the game and asked Annabeth, "You know I love you more than everything right?"

"Of course," Annabeth replied. "I feel the same for you, ya know. You've always been there for me no matter what. Even in Tartarus you came through for me and I could ask for no one better to be with. I love you Percy Jackson."

"I couldn't have said it better."

Annabeth meant what she said he is the love of her life. There is no one better for her.

They laid there till the sun started to set. Percy broke the silence, "Come on Annabeth, lets go watch the sunset."


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to shout out to Benjabay for the nice comment. I didn't know if my story was any good or not so thank you for the support! I have been trying to fit in writing in with school so i'm sorry if chapters take a long time to publish._

 **Percy's POV**

As he was walking to the top of the hill watch the sunset with Annabeth, he was shaking. Not enough for Annabeth to notice, but he sure did. The walk there seamed like an eternity even though it was really short. When they finally reached the top the sun was just setting.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered. Annabeth replied by simply resting her head on his chest.

The sun was almost in full beauty, so he didn't have much time. The set was amazing! He'd have to remember to thank Apollo later.

"Wow," AnnAbeth said, "this sunset is beautiful." She walked a few steps closer to the sun.

Percy saw his chance. He got the ring out of his pocket and got on one knee. _Deep breath in, deep breath out._ "Annabeth..." she started to turn around.


End file.
